Super Mario Bros: The Lost Brother Part 3
by CaptainKodachrome
Summary: With time ticking before Bowser's next attack, Dragon and Co only have a little amount of time to rescue Daisy before their castle is ambushed, but will the addition of Gruntilda, and the stars of Minecraft make it any harder to put an end to the war for good? (At this point I was making shizz up to keep it interesting. This episode will most likely remade in the near future)


The Lost Brother Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this story. The only character I do own is Dragon Toadstool, though not under court of law. Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Game and Watch, Pokemon, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Man, Tekken, Kingdom Hearts, Banjo-Kazooie, Minecraft and all of the characters belong to Nintendo, GameFreak, Activision, Sega, Bandai Namco, Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company, Rare, and Mojang respectively. All copyrights were used with fair use, and do not infringe upon the said copyright holders' rights.

"Well it's been fun guys, but I need to get back home." Sonic said, twiddling his ear. "But we need your speed in order to stop these guys." Dragon said. "I promised a date with Amy, and you don't want to meet her when she is angry. I'll be back after our date. Well, maybe if she doesn't kill me. Catch you all later." He said as he sped off towards Plaque Beach. "Well this is no good; he's bailing on us for love." Dragon said, with a disgruntled look on his face. "Well, Hey!" Rosalina said. Dragon and the other four with him sat down and waited for the others to return. Donkey Kong pushed open the door, and whimpered as he sat on a couch. "Well, he seems tamed now." Dragon laughed. "Donkey Kong was under hypnotic control!" Luigi said. "Dr. Cortex must be pretty smart if he can hypnotize animals." Mario grumbled. "Dr. Cortex is unfortunately more powerful than you can imagine" Aku-Aku said. "How about you fellers, did you beat Bowser?" Goofy asked. "Well, do you see Daisy here?" Sora said. Peach's look was disapproving. "I am not amused." She said.

Young Link stepped up to the Owl Statue. A small engravement read. "The one who holds the sacred sword, mark our meeting here." Tatl's sparkly glow turned from pink to red in an instant. "This is not getting us any closer to Skull Kid. How he got a hold of that cursed mask again is beyond me, but we still can't just sit here and do nothing!" Young Link looked closer. He found a tiny engraving of a mushroom. "Huh, that looks familiar, don't you think?" Tatl said. Young Link struck the statue. When he did, the owl's wings opened up, and he was suddenly teleported up into the clouds! "Hey, wait for me!" Tatl snapped.

While the team conversed over their adventure, a knock on the door was heard. It was Toad. "Toad!" Dragon said excitingly as he hugged him. "Am I going crazy, or did I eat too many mushrooms?" Toad said to everyone else. Sora laughed. "Don't worry, he's real." Dragon looked behind Toad, and what he saw astonished him. "What is this?" he asked. "I don't know. There I was writing down some stuff on paper and that thing just fell through my roof! I've been inspecting it all morning, and I was hoping the Princess would know what this is." Peach studied it carefully. "I've never seen one of these before, how about you Mario?" Mario looked at it. "There's-a something engraved in it, come-a look." Dragon read, "Who so everith is the rightful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, mark our meeting here." He took his khopesh, and tapped the statue. It glowed brightly, so bright that everyone was forced to look away. "Woah!" Crash exclaimed when the light started to fade. There, in the statue's place was a young boy clad in green. He had two masks and on his belt; one that looked like a fox; and one that looked of darkness and sorrow. He had a golden sword, and shield fitted to his size. "Is that Link?" Luigi asked. "Nah, he's-a too young to be Link." Mario said. "Hello, Imbeciles! He is Link!" Tatl yelled. "Hey that's a fairy! It is Link!" Rosalina said as she blushed. "How do you know him?" Dragon asked. "Let's just say I got more than acquainted with his adult counterpart." Her cheeks went beet red. Dragon ran his hand through his hair. "Oh boy, I don't want to know." He said with a sigh.

Banjo had just sat down to a Honey burger. "Come on Kazooie, this must be my best burger yet." He said with a prideful smile. "Banjo, honey on a burger is just gross." Kazooie walked in. "Besides I've had enough of sitting around. Remember what happened last time we stood around?" "Yes, but that was ten years of just sitting around. Not to mention we just went adventuring last week." "Banjo, playing a card game with friends is not an adventure." Banjo chuckled. "You sound like my mother when I was just a cub back in the eighties." A knock on the door ended the argument. "Who is it?" "The Lord of Games." Kazooie opened up the door. There stood the Lord of Games. He somehow had grown a long grey beard. "I don't even want to hear it." He said. "Then if you're not here to show off your 'magnificent beard' then what are you here for, Gandalf?" Kazooie said, with a cruel smile. "I'm here for you both. Gruntilda has escaped from my video game factory." Banjo choked on his burger. "Ugh, you must be joking, right?" He said, while taking big breaths. "The old Wart Brain still has a few tricks up her sleeves, I guess." Kazooie said. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but are you guys are up for another adventure?" LOG asked them. Kazooie jumped into her blue backpack and fluttered over to Banjo. "That's all you had to say!" Banjo said. He wolfed (well, bear-ed) down his burger and ran out the door. "Wait, you'll need this." LOG exclaimed as he made a purple wrench appear. "Hey that looks just like mine, just purple." Kazooie pulled out her magic wrench. "This one is for Banjo. Not only is this a weapon right now, it can copy and turn into different weapon forms in the blink of an eye." LOG handed it to Banjo. "Thanks Mr. LOG. We owe you one." He said with a smile. "Save the universe, and we'll call it even." He managed a smile on his monitor screen, and then disappeared. In his place was a map of the place they needed to go. "Well, looks like we're going on another adventure!" Kazooie said.

Bowser sat in the meeting room. "It's so nice to see you again, Grunty." He smiled. "It's great to be back. But on my way in, I stepped on a tack." She said, as she pulled it out of her foot. "For god's sake don't start your rhyming again!" Eggman yelled. "Oh, fine." She grumbled. "I still have to thank you guys for breaking me out though." She cackled her trademark cackle, and sat down. Cortex was still angry. Every time he thought he had the upper hand, that bandicoot would always get in his way. "That wretched bandicoot is to blame for this. Our enemies would be crushed right now if it weren't for him." "Cortex, get your sorry carcass over here. I have an overly devious plan." Ripto said with the wickedest smile ever smiled.

"I and Link are after the Skull Kid. Have you seen him?" Tatl asked the gang. "A Skull Kid… No, not that I remember seeing." Mario said sitting on a chair near the main foyer. A low mechanical hum was then heard. "Watch your backs, that sounds like a battle ship." Aku-Aku said glancing around nervously. Dragon motioned at Sora and Young Link. "Sora, Link, follow me. Everyone else, stay right here." Dragon said, as he pointed to the basement door. Dragon, Sora, and Young Link stepped outside, and unwittingly welcomed a giant Chargin' Chuck. "Baddie at your twelve!" Sora yelled, as he charged. The chuck then picked him up, and threw him through the castle doors. "Hey, watch it buddy! Don't mess with my friends." Dragon said. He took out his khopesh and threw it. The chuck blocked it with the metal cuffs on its wrists. Dragon then tried to kick it in the face, but was easily batted away, and was thrown into the lake. Young Link looked at the chuck. It laughed at him and loomed up over him. It tried to punch him, but instead hit a mirror shield. Young Link pushed it backwards. Dragon could now only watch as Young Link would be killed right before his very eyes. Rosalina jumped in front of the chuck, and took a hard slap. She flew into the lake as well. "Be careful!" Dragon said as he guided both him and his girlfriend to safety under the bridge. Young Link took the Fierce Deity Mask from his belt, and put it on. He screamed in pain as the mask literally welded itself to his face. A dark, powerful aura engulfed him and an explosive energy unloaded on the chuck. It flew back and hit the hills. When it got up, it saw that there was no little boy with elf ears anymore. Now it saw a tall figure with a double helix sword that looked like one of legends. Still Chucks are dumb, so it charged anyway. Sora watched from inside the door, as the chuck was battered and metaphorically sliced to pieces. When Link had worn it down, he finished it off with an upward slash that sent the chuck into the battle ship overhead. The chuck's impact literally blew the ship into a million shards of wood, and glass, scattering all across the entire castle property. "Woah, I wish I knew what he's been drinking. Because I want some." Dragon said laughing hysterically as he hugged Rosalina, who was still frightened by the intensity of the battle. Sora ran over to Link, who had just taken off the mask. He sat down, light-headed and tired. Mario and Goofy ran outside. What they saw was shocking. A chuck on the ground covered in bruises and wood. "I-a don't want-a to know." Mario said shaking his head. Goofy laughed. "A-Hyuck good job, fellers" He high-fived Sora and they both picked up Young Link, who for some reason fell asleep from exhaustion. "Are you ok, Rosie?" Dragon asked. He took a look at her. She had a huge purple bruise on her body. She touched, and it and then winced in pain. "I've got ya." He said, carrying her into the castle and onto his new bed. "I'll be ok, Draggy, really." "I don't think so. That bruise looks bad. Let me stay here to help you." He tried to help elevate her, but she pushed him away. "I'm ok Dragon, really." "Ok, I'll check on you later." He kissed her on the cheek and then left the room.

Banjo looked at the map in his paws. "This looks like the place, Kazooie." He lowered the map from his view, and there was an old, chipped, rock portal. It sparked green sparks, and made some disturbing sounds. "Well, let's get fixing." Banjo said. They took out their wrenches, and pieced the portal back together. The portal jarred to life, and a green aura flowed inside the portal's empty space. "Yay-rah, we fixed it, yada, yada, yada, let's go!" Kazooie lifted Banjo up into the air with her wings. "Kazooie, Wait!" Banjo screamed, but it was too late. She dive-bombed into the portal, and they both disappeared.

Steve took some obsidian. He built up a Nether Portal, or at least tried; he was missing a piece of obsidian. He decided to improvise, and used a diamond block for filler. When it was finished, he lit the portal, expecting to hear the common whispers, and moans a Nether Portal emits. But instead of the normal purple, it was green, and was full of yelling. He felt enticed to jump in, but not before he grabbed some items from his chest. He put on a helmet, and boots, lots of food, took his lucky enchanted Iron Sword, strapped a nearly broken bow and some arrows to his back, and jumped in.

Banjo hit the sand. "Now what was that for, Kazooie?" Her feathers went pink. "I just wanted to get going." She replied sheepishly. Another portal flashed to life. Steve landed, and took a look around. "This isn't the Nether." He thought to himself. He looked around and looked at Banjo. Banjo looked at Steve. What Steve saw was a bear holding a chicken in his backpack. "Hello sir, what's your name?" Banjo stuck out his hand to shake. Steve swung his sword. Before he had his hand chopped off, Banjo pulled his hand back. "Hey!" He swiped at Steve, before letting Kazooie go for a peck. Steve jumped back before he got hit, and pulled out his bow. "Duck!" Kazooie yelled; she threw all her weight down on Banjo, which made him hit the sand again. Steve shot an arrow that barely skinned one of Kazooie's feathers. She shot an egg. Steve caught it, and then threw it back at her, causing her to fall back into her backpack. Banjo performed a somersault attack. Steve got rolled over, and laid very still. "Is he dead?" Kazooie peered out of her pack. Banjo looked down at Steve. Steve caught them by surprise, and swung his sword upwards. Banjo back flipped, and Kazooie took flight. "Head for that castle! This is obviously Mario's world!" Banjo yelled to Kazooie, as the wind whipped through their hair. Steve stood up and watched as they flew off into the distance.

Ripto gave each of his riptocs, a plasma rifle, complementary from Cortex. "You see anything hero shaped, shoot it dead. Got me?" His soldiers saluted, and then took their places outside Bowser's castle. Cortex and Eggman had collaborated, and created a new Metal Sonic. "This is perfect. Metal Sonic will take care of our adversaries, double time!" Eggman laughed manically, and stepped over to the balcony with Bowser. "You've got quite the castle here." "Shut it, I'm concentrating on that thing in the distance." Eggman gave Bowser a pocket telescope. "My god," he muttered. "Everyone to the underground lair!" He barked. The villains scurried out the door, and into the basement.

The Ender Dragon targeted Bowser's Castle, thinking that it was Steve's. She crashed through the castle walls, and spat acid balls all over the place. The koopas and shy guys charged at her, but were either melted by acid breath, or just thrown around like playthings. Bowser charged in from his balcony. The dragon was much bigger than he was, but Bowser had no fear, for he held in his hand the power to destroy the world; a Smash Ball. "Let's dance, you overgrown salamander!" He crushed the ball with ease, and exploded. His castle was gone, but he didn't care. He was the one thing that strikes fear into every heart, Giga Bowser! His roar was heard all the way to Peach's Castle.

"What the hell was that?" Dragon said. Crash yelped, "Woah!" Mario took a Power Cape from his overalls, and threw it over his shoulder. "Dragon, Crash let's-a Go!" Crash grabbed Aku-Aku out of the air, and attached him to his face. Mario grabbed Dragon; Dragon grabbed Crash, and they flew up into the air. What they saw in the distance shocked them. "Is that?" "Giga Bowser…" Mario's face went from determined to scared in an instant. "Woah!" Crash said again.

Giga Bowser threw The Ender Dragon into the far wall. While this was happening, Daisy jumped out the gaping hole in the wall, and ran for her life. Just as she thought she was in the clear, Wizenhimer appeared out of nowhere. "Where do you think you're going?" Before Daisy could reply, Wizenhimer was taken out by a boulder. "Boo-Yah!" Crash yelled, as he took Daisy by the hand, and led her to safety. Mario looked up at the two giant beings in battle. "What is that thing?" Mario thought to himself.

Steve mined another mushroom. He was depressed, and was itching to fight something. Then he heard it. "The Ender Dragon, here?" He thought, as he sprinted to Bowser's castle.

Bowser launched the Ender Dragon into the left side turret. "Leave my presence!" He yelled, as he charged her again. Suddenly, Bowser felt weak; his Final Smash was almost used up. "Dang it." he said as he reverted back to his normal form. Before he could whine, he had to jump out of the way of a stomp. Mario had taken the time to go find a power star. "You?! Can't you see I'm already a little busy?" Bowser yelled to Mario over the noise of the Ender Dragon roaring. "Let's-a finish this here and-a now!" Mario replied. They put up their fists, as the dragon above them rampaged. Just when they were to take the first punch, the noise stopped. When they looked, Steve had run the dragon through the heart. She floated up into the sky, and exploded into a thousand acidy pieces. "Uh, who is that?" Bowser asked. "I thought-a that you knew." Mario said.

"Sonic! You missed our date!" Amy picked up her giant Piko-Piko Hammer. "Yikes! I swear I was helping a friend!" He ran away before he got crushed. "Get back here you brat!" Amy ran behind him. "Is that? Sonic thought he was seeing things, but as he got closer he realized there in the distance were Merlina and Caliburn. "Merlina, Caliburn?" Sonic screeched to a halt, and lifted Caliburn. "How dare you lift me up without the proper greeting, fool!" Caliburn said, quite flustered. "Sorry, but you won't have a King Arthur anymore if I don't defend myself!" He lifted Caliburn up in a defensive position. "It's great to see you, Sonic." Merlina said. "Still getting in trouble I see." She giggled. Amy jumped into the air, and brought the hammer down. The hammer, and Caliburn clashed, as the two battled. Sonic jumped over Amy, and tried to hit from behind, but instead was hit from behind, as Amy performed a backflip, swinging her hammer into Sonic. "I know all your tricks!" Amy gloated. "Well, not all…" Sonic winked to Caliburn. A heavenly light surrounded them and they disappeared. "Oooh, He just makes me so angry sometimes; but I love him just the same." Amy sat down, grumbling and sighing.

Banjo-Kazooie landed in front of the castle doors. "Mario has got to be here." Banjo said, as he rapped at the door. "Hello?" Luigi opened the door. "Is that-a you Banjo?" "The one and only; Wow, you look slimmer since we last saw you!" Kazooie said. "Kazooie! Sorry about that, she's still doesn't care about other people's feeling." Banjo shook Luigi's hand. "Is Mario here?" "Not-a right now; he's over there with-a Dragon, and Crash. "Who's Drag- before Banjo finished his question, Kazooie hovered a bit into the air. Luigi pointed to Bowser's castle, well more like the remains of Bowser's Castle. "Let's go help!" Kazooie lifted Banjo into the air, and they flew. "Come on Kazooie, we just had this conversation on the way here!" Banjo put his palm over his face.

Bowser was fighting a team of three; Dragon, Crash, and Mario "Calling Cortex, and Gnorc. I need you here, now!" Bowser said into his codec. "We're on it." Cortex said in reply. "Finish him off, Mario!" Dragon said. "With-a pleasure." Mario winded up a punch, but before he could throw it, Crash pushed him down. "Get down, everyone!" Aku-Aku yelled. Dragon dove behind a boulder; while Mario jumped out of range. "Well, if it isn't Crash Bandicoot." Cortex said. He smiled evilly. Gnorc stepped out as well, club in hand. "Time for Crash to get crushed!" Gnorc said. "Someone has to help Crash!" Mario yelled to Dragon. "Aku-Aku said to stay here, so we listen to him." Dragon replied. "Yee-hah!" Crash yelled, as he performed a spin attack, reflecting a plasma blast. "Get in there, you smelly ogre!" Cortex yelled to Gnorc. "They're called Gnorcs, Brainiac!" "Just get in there!" Cortex yelled angrily. "Gnorc charged, and shoved Crash. "Woah!" Crash yelped. Be more careful Crash, he could crush you easily. While all this happened, Steve watched as Crash tried to fight that giant monster. Steve couldn't just watch as Crash was thrown around like a broken toy. He felt like he needed to help, so he pulled the bow from his back, and aimed true. "Watch your back!" Cortex said. He tried to shoot at Steve, but was taken out by an egg. "Good shot, Kazooie!" Banjo took off his pack, and gave it a swing around, taking out the flanking koopas. Kazooie flew around shooting grenade eggs at Cortex. "Get away, you incompetent chicken!" He shot away at the sky. Kazooie was skillful enough to dodge all those bolts, and try to dive bomb him, but Banjo yelled out, "I could use some help here Kazooie!" Him and Crash were left to fend for themselves, as Steve was occupied with Cortex. "Okay, now we jump in." Dragon mouthed to Mario. They jumped out from their hiding spots, and charged Gnorc. Dragon jumped on top of him, and pulled at his neck, choking him. Cortex saw Gnorc needed his help, but he was too occupied with Steve, that he had no choice but to leave him. Bowser jumped back in, and tried to stomp on Mario. "This is all your fault! Had you of not left the portals open, none of this would have happened!" Mario screamed at Bowser. "Pft, this is Dragon's fault." Bowser yelled. "That's-a bull malarkey. Dragon would-a never betray his sister, never!" Bowser pulled a paper he forged out of his shell. "I found this where Dragon's suspected entrance back here was." He gave it to Mario. It read,

Dear Ollie, I will capture my sister, and then we will end the kingdom once and for all.

Signed

Mushroom Man

Mario stared blankly at the paper. After he read it, he grew angry. "I can't believe we've all been played like this!" Mario charged at Gnorc. He then absorbed a Fire Flower, and burnt him to a crisp. Dragon jumped off the knocked out, and flame broiled gnorc. "Nicely done, my future brother-in-law!" Dragon walked up to Mario. Enraged, Mario punched Dragon straight in the stomach. "Yo, what's your problem?" He was taken completely by surprise. Mario took the element of surprise, and used it to his advantage. He grabbed Dragon by the locks of his hair, and shoved the forged note in his face. "What is this?" Mario said angrily. "It looks like a note" Dragon read it out loud. "End the Kingdom? Ha-ha the old man still has some tricks up his sleeve!" Dragon laughed. "I'm-a not laughing. We shouldn't of ever trusted-a you!" Mario cupped his hands and started a flame in each. "You don't really think I wrote that, do you?" Dragon suddenly looked very serious. "No, some magical-a note fairy came out of the sky and-a wrote it. Of course you did!" he hurled a fire ball. Dragon dove to the left. Mario threw his hammer, which hit Dragon in the knee. He yelled in pain, and threw it back.

"Bowser, what did you do?" Aku-Aku said floating around him menacingly. "Gah ha ha, just some in-law problems." Bowser smiled evilly.

Dragon jumped behind some rubble. "This is Dragon, Mario's been tricked into allying with Bowser! We need some help over here!" He yelled into his walky-talky. "We'll be right there." Luigi replied back.

Steve somersaulted out of the way of another plasma blast. "Quit dodging!" Cortex yelled. "Aim true, Kazooie!" Banjo yelled to Kazooie who was still hovering over the battle. Kazooie aimed behind Cortex and fired. Cortex fell off of his hover board, and then hit the ground. "Stay down, Nerd!" Kazooie yelled. "Curse you all! Bowser will destroy you!" Cortex smiled and pressed a button, and disappeared without a trace. Mario's fire had melted Dragon's hiding spot. "All right, it's time for you to cool down!" He pulled his last Ice Flower from his coat and absorbed the energy. The two shot beams of their respective element. They canceled each other out, and as they tried to push each other away, Bowser jumped in close. "Say bye-bye to your precious princesses boys!" Bowser winked, and then threw a watch down on the ground. "No!" Dragon yelled, but it was too late. The watch exploded, and when the two could see through the pixelated smoke they saw the true predicament they were in. The world was built of pixels, and almost flat. When they looked at each other, they saw they were pixelated too! "Where-a are we?" Mario asked Dragon. "The Minus Zone…"

By the time everyone from the castle reached Bowser Path, Crash and gang up to their necks with villains. "Well, now that I have everyone's undivided attention, I have an announcement to make." Bowser said in a loud, overdramatic voice. "In an attempt to save our lives, Dragon and Mario sacrificed their lives to destroy the giant dragon that attacked my castle. But before he and Mario saved us, Dragon gave me control of the kingdom, and made me promise to take care of his sister." Bowser put on his best sad, mournful face. "And I will fulfil his last wishes." He said. "But in order to do this, I need everyone who belongs to a different world to go home!" He said with fake tears. "Shall the true kingdom of the Mushroom Kingdom rest in peace." Peach and Rosalina bawled, while Daisy smirked. "Leave it to this slimy airbag to make up such a LIE!" Daisy yelled. "He sent them to the Minus Zone with this watch." Daisy picked up the watch. "Grahh! I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice! Kill them all!" Bowser yelled. Before anyone took a move Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped into battle "Let's go, Donald Goofy!" "Sora!" Sora swung like he had never swung the Keyblade before. By the time the three were done, the only one left to fight was Bowser. Peach took her frying pan and smashed Bowser's face in. "Bring them back!" She screamed. "Get off him, girl!" Daisy said, as she pulled Peach off of the now black and blue Bowser. "I can't and won't bring him back!" Bowser laughed evilly. "And with that, I leave you with your liabilities. I have other things to attend to; like tending to my bruised face." Bowser jumped into the air, and landed on his personal Clown Car, and flew away. "What are we gonna do without Dragon, or Mario?" Luigi asked to the crew. "Maybe the Professor can help us. After all he did make the portals on Portal Island." Peach said, trying to come up with answers. "It's worth a shot, I guess." Goofy replied with a guffaw.

"I'm quite surprised that you actually believed Bowser." "I got caught up in the heat of battle, wasn't-a thinking straight." Mario scratched his nose. "Well, no hard feelings." Dragon put out his hand. They shook on it, and then went to find out where they were. The entire town was pixelated like a NES game, and the people were just the same. "This is-a familiar." Mario said glancing around nervously. "I was hoping it would hit you. This is the kingdom, 30 years ago." Dragon said with a prideful tear in his eye. "But how did-a we get here in the first-a place?" Mario asked with a tone of worriedness in his voice. Dragon sighed a heavy and long sigh. "Well, here's the deal. We are locked in a time lock; more specifically, the time of when you and your bro arrived. Time has been placed and set still in this negative version of our kingdom. Bowser's father was banished here thanks to me a long time ago; luckily, he's dead now so getting back to our dimension shouldn't be much of a problem." Dragon smiled. "How do you know all this stuff?" Mario asked. "It's a long story that involves a crazy, old man in a blue box. But now is not the time for stories; that's for after the war."

Before Luigi could knock on the door, the Professor opened it. "Welcome back to my humble abode!" He laughed. "What can I do for you this time around, friends?" "We have something heavy that we need help lifting, metaphorically speaking." Spyro said. "Well my dear boy, I think I might have a solution to your dilemma." He invited them in, and made them cucumber sandwiches. Daisy pulled the watch from her dress. "I'm sure you know what this is." She said. As soon as he looked at it, E. Gad gasped in horror. "Oh my, where did you find THAT?" He plucked it from her, and he set it down on the coffee table. "This is a Minus Watch, the only way to get to the Minus Zone, a dimension that is the history of our kingdom placed in a time lock." "Well, can you fix it? Mario and Dragon are stuck in the Minus Zone!" Peach said. "You betch-ya I can!" the Professor laughed.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Tatl yelled. Young Link ran outside. "Help, Tingle can't fight giant turtles!" Tingle yelled while running through the streets. "Go help that little guy!" Aku-Aku said to Crash. "Yee-ha!" Crash ran to catch up to the koopas chasing Tingle. "Oh help funny orange man, please help out Tingle." He called out to Crash for help, and was immediately obliged. Crash jumped onto one koopa. It retreated into its shell, which Crash happily kicked into the other two koopas. They all ran away screaming, and crying after they all got a taste of the Wumpa Bazooka. "Oh thank you funny man." Tingle shook Crash's hand. "I am Tingle, the very reincarnation of a fairy! Kooloo-Limpah!" He threw confetti all over the place, and then gave Crash a balloon animal. "A gift for my hero!" Aku-Aku floated over to them. "Good show, Crash. They never stood a chance." He smiled. "Woah, Tingle Is very confused here. A floating mask, tee-hee that reminds of a young fairy boy I met once upon a time." Tingle looked over Crash's shoulder and saw none other than Young Link and Tatl. "It's him! The fairy boy from so many years ago!" He squealed. He ran over to him and shook his hand. "Oh great, it's that dork, Tingle." Tatl whined. "Mr. Fairy, you still hang around with that snarky fairy? Tsk, no account for fairy taste, I guess." "All right, let me at him!" Tatl's fairy glow turned dark red. Young Link took a bottle from his pocket, and caught her in the bottle. "Hey, let me out of here!" Tatl's voice echoed in the bottle. "Well actually, it's nice and roomy in here." She sat down and made herself comfy.

"Mr. Game and Watch?" Mario tapped him on the shoulder. Mr. Game & Watch dinged in reply. They shook hands. "Meet my heritable Brother-In-Law, Dragon Toadstool." They shook hands as well. "Nice to meet you." Dragon said. Mr. Game & Watch beeped questionably. "I think he's-a wondering why we're here." Mario said. "Bowser is up to his old tricks…again." Dragon sighed. Mr. G&W pointed to the city hall. "I think he wants us to go in there." Dragon walked up to the door, and then knocked. A pixelated toad opened the door. "Ah, hello there son how can I help you?" He said. "I am Dragon Toadstool, heir to the kingdom's crown. Where exactly are we?" "Well your highness, you are in Ye Olde Toad Town, and as I can see from you two men's clothes, you are from the future." Dragon's eyebrow raised in question. "How did you know that we we're fro- "Anyone with anyone can tell that you two are from the future." The mayor laughed. "I guess you guys are looking for the way back to your time?" Mario nodded his head. "Well, Trowser's Castle has the only portal back." "Trowser?" Mario asked, very confused. "Trowser was Bowser's father, and now he's dead." Dragon said. "That's correct; Trowser had finally created a portal to the future, but he just passed away about a week ago. The portal remains active, guarded by his remaining troops after the Cult of Koopai's allegiance collapse." The toad said as he pointed to the broken down, badly maintained castle. Thankfully, it wasn't as far as Bowser's Castle compared to Peach's. "Well, we'll make it there before nightfall, to say the least." "Actually, you get to choose where and when you go with two dials on the side of the portal." A koopa who looked like he was quite old walked up to the four. "How does it Mayor?" Kuzzle said to the toad. "Doing just fine Kuzzle. How's your latest puzzle going?" Mayor Toadtron asked. "Well the whole kerfuffle with this puzzle wasn't really all a kerfuffle." He chuckled. "Kuzzle, is that-a you?" Mario asked. "The one and only. I say, Mario I'm surprised you recognized me." "I could-a never forget such a nice, and old face." Mario laughed. "Glad we are meeting new people and all, but we also have a kingdom to save!" Dragon said impatiently.

E. Gad had been vigorously working on a Minus Zone portal. "In order to get Mario and Dragon back, we must connect to a portal fault hole in the Minus Zone." He said in an 'as a matter of fact tone of voice'. "So, we need to search the world for a 'Fault Hole'?" Spyro asked. "Precisely; but we will need a compass in order to do this. But not just any compass will do; oh no, we will need a compass with other dimensional origin." E. Gad said with a very worried face. "That's great… Let's just waltz over to the shop in the square, and buy a dimensional compass!" Tatl replied snidely. "Tingle has a compass. He needs it to help him make his father's maps." He pulled out a blue compass with Terminian characters on it. "Perfect, now all I need is to place it in this compass terminal." He took the compass, and placed it in the slot. "In the portal's entrance we should see an area of the Minus Zone. When we do, four of you will be allowed to jump in." "What do you mean four?" Rosalina asked. "I can only take four people entering this thing at once. Anymore and you might be stranded, just like Dragon and Mario. Of course that floating mask and the fairy won't count…" E. Gad laughed. "I will choose who goes then." Aku-Aku said, while he gazed at everyone there. "I and Crash need to go, then that young boy with the masks will come with us as well." "If Link's going then so am I!" Tatl yelled. Aku-Aku thought another moment. "Luigi and Rosalina will come too, as they are worried about their loved ones." "Excellent choice of teammates; now prepare yourselves, it's gonna get warm in here." E. Gad said as he put on his tinted fly goggles. Luigi yelped and jumped into Daisy's arms. "Tell me again what I find attractive in him?" she asked Peach. The portal flashed and then popped open to a pixelated castle. "Wow, nice art direction." Sora laughed.

Finally, they reached the castle. It was old and dusty, as if it hasn't been maintained in at least a week. "I guess they fired the maid." Dragon chuckled. On the door, there was a lock. "How-a do we get-a in?" Mario asked. Mr. Game & Watch made a key appear out of nowhere, and he unlocked the door. "When did-a he learn to do that-a?" "I'm pretty sure the answer is 'Beep, beep, boop'." Dragon said. Reluctantly they went inside, and found the dead remains of a broken Cult of Koopai society. There were skeletons everywhere, and it bits of smoldering fabric all over the place, as if there had been a fire not too long ago. "Well, this isn't creepy at all…" Dragon said glancing around nervously. "Beep." Mr. Game & Watch stepped around observing the scene. "You!" A voice said around the corner. Dragon took out his khopesh. "Who goes there?" He yelled out menacingly. "Put away your weapons; I mean you no harm!" the voice said. A teenage koopa stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a custom made mushroom shirt that fit over his rare, purple shell, along with pants and a bandana with Peach around his neck. Dragon looked at him questionably. "I don't remember my name, but I am the only koopa who is against Bowser's family. He killed my mother, father, and my little sister, and I've sworn my revenge on him, and I have been waiting for you three to come take me with you." "But how did you know we were coming here?" Mario asked. "I watched you guys introduce yourself to my grandfather, Kuzzle. "Kuzzle is your grandfather?" Dragon asked. "Yup, I'm the heir to the sage's stone, and he stole it from my father, who held it before me. I will be most invaluable during the final battle with Bowser, so please, take me with you!" He got on his knees and begged. "Dragon, a word please?" Mario asked Dragon. "Uh… sure." They walked over to the front door. "Doesn't this seem suspicious to you? I mean-a he just comes out of no-awhere and asks to come with us?" Mario said narrowly. "I know it looks fishy, but he is telling the truth; I can see it in his eyes." They walked back to the koopa. "Come here buddy." Dragon said. "From this day forward, I am your parent-slash-guardian." "Yes sir, but I have a question." "What would that be?" "Can I call you Dad?" Dragon smiled. "As long as I can call you Oliver." He ruffled up the koopa's mat white of hair. "It's a deal." Just then a sound from upstairs broke the conversation. "Let's-a head up there!" Mario said. Dragon and Oliver rushed upstairs after Mario. There was a portal, and Crash, Young Link, and their relatives were standing there. "Oh, hi Rosie." Dragon said. She waved, smiling. "Remember when you said you wanted a child?" They both laughed. Aku-Aku looked relieved. "Well that went a lot easier than I expected." He smiled. "Yeah, maybe too easy." Tatl said floating around nervously. "Well, keep your guard up while we leave." Aku-Aku said. "Woah!" Crash exclaimed. "What is it?" Oliver asked him. Young Link readied his sword. They all looked at the Bowser looking skeleton walking toward them. "Dry Bowser, run!" Luigi screamed as he high-tailed it into the portal. "No, that's Trowser." Dragon felt fear grip his heart. Trowser was aimed at him, and he was warming up blue fire. Dragon and Oliver ushered the others into the portal. "Time to earn your khopesh, kid!" Dragon said while he readied his sword. Oliver picked up a sharp bone from the floor, and prepared to fight. "Dragon, I remember you. We had the battle of the ages." Trowser chuckled. "Yeah, and we all see what turned out in the end." Dragon watched Trowser's movements carefully; knowing him well enough that he wouldn't mind stooping so low as to take cheap shots." "How have you managed to survive even after your time?" Dragon asked. "I have to thank Wizenhimer for that." Trowser smiled evilly. "Of course, leave it to the nerd to bring back old 'friends.'" Dragon face palmed. "I see you have a little accomplice with you." Trowser's laughs echoed through the castle ruins. "Well at least he has more heart than you." Dragon sniped. "That's it you little pantywaist!" Trowser charged. "Roll!" Dragon yelled to Oliver. Dragon side-rolled out of the way, and hit Trowser in between the bone joints. The bones clattered to the floor, and he lost a bony arm. "You little sly dog!" Trowser shot a fire ball at Oliver. Oliver retreated into his shell. The fire ball hit, and then bounced back, but sacrificing his shirt as a result. "Hey, don't mess with my threads!" Oliver laughed; he was both mortally terrified, but having fun at the same time. "Now's not the time to get cocky, we need to get to that portal!" Dragon yelled to Oliver. "I love bursting your bubble, so you're not getting to the portal." Trowser blocked the portal with his one armed body. Fine, don't say I didn't warn ya'." Dragon threw his khopesh, which connected to Trowser's leg. The sword shattered, but so did Trowser's bones. He swayed to the left, and then fell out a window. "Trowser, pitiful turtle uh… thing." Oliver said. They both laughed and entered the portal back home.

Bowser's remaining teammates consisted of Grunty, Cortex, Ripto and Eggman. Just about everyone else ran away, scared of getting frying panned. "I know things look bleak, but we at least saved the secret weapon." Eggman said running his fingers across the smooth chrome of Metal Sonic. Bowser rubbed his bruises. "Man, I can see what Mario sees in her now." Bowser sat down next to Metal Sonic. "Switch the thing on; we need to crush our adversaries." Ripto stamped his foot in frustration. "Metal Sonic is not a thing; he's our way to triumph!" Bowser laughed manically. "Would you do the honors Cortex?" Eggman asked. Cortex attached to wires to Metal Sonic's ears. He sparked to life and looked around. "I bet your looking for Sonic…" Eggman said. Metal Sonic nodded. "Well, we know where his friends are, and we need you to eliminate them." Cortex said. They held up a picture of their enemies. While Metal Sonic analyzed the photos, he destroyed them as well. "Destroy Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex laughed. The Sonic robot flew up into the sky, as he searched for Dragon, and Company.

"This has been fun, but now we alls gotta hit the trail. More worlds to be explorin' ya know." Goofy said, while spinning his shield on his finger like a Frisbee. "Yeah, and more baddies to bash." Sora said enthusiastically. Donald nodded in reply. "Well, it was certainly fun fighting alongside the three of you." Dragon said, shaking their hands. They stepped out the door, and made their way to the Gummi Ship. Banjo stretched out. "It's been some time since I've had a nap…" He said, as he hopped up on a sofa and fell asleep almost instantly. Kazooie slid into her pack, and fell asleep as well. "You forgot to tell us where you come from." Luigi said. Banjo yawned. "I come from Spiral Mountain, in Microsoftland." He said, while stretching out again. "Oh, I remember you! We had a contract to create entertainment licenses together." Mario said. "Yep, that's us." Banjo smiled "Surprised you remember us." He scratched his head, and then turned over to finally fall asleep." "I guess now is just for hanging out." Oliver said. "So, this little guy is our adoptive son?" Rosalina asked. "Yes, so we now have a great little dude to take over for me when I…" He paused. "When you what?" Peach asked, worried. "Nothing never mind, Peachy." He smiled and showed Oliver the castle grounds. "What-a was that all about?" Luigi asked. Crash shrugged, and helped himself to an apple on the table.

Metal Sonic scanned the area. All he found was a few animals, trees and Sonic with a sword… Wait, Sonic!? He flew down into the vicinity, and blocked Sonic off. "Oh, so it's you again! Well, at least Eggman finally learned how to recycle." Caliburn wiggled. "Fool! Fight him, don't be smart with him!" Metal Sonic raised his Black Shield, but instead of using it, he molded it into a sword, much like Caliburn. "Nice trick, what else do you have under your hat?" Sonic swung his sword. Metal Sonic parried the swing, and tried to kick Sonic from behind, but he narrowly missed. "I've had much worse battles than this." Sonic jumped, and then preformed a homing attack, swinging Caliburn down with him. The two swords clanged and clattered after each swing was blocked, or missed altogether. Finally Sonic took the high road, and Metal took the low. The two swords met in the middle. "Man, I'm having too much fun!" Sonic kicked Metal Sonic in the stomach, and took the his fabricated sword with his bare hand. "The End!" Sonic brought the swords down, but Metal Sonic had disappeared. Sonic stood up confused. "A new trick up your metal sleeves, eh?" He looked around warily, making sure to watch every tiny movement in the jungle trees around him. He heard something from behind, but before he could react, Metal Sonic hit him from the right side. He dropped both swords as he hit the ground. "Very nice, Metal Sonic!" Eggman's voice came from inside the robot. "Finish him off, and we'll celebrate by taking over the kingdom!" Bowser's disembodied voice said. Metal Sonic picked up his sword, and prepared to run Sonic through. Then, a ball hit Metal Sonic in the back of the head. When the two Sonics looked closer, the ball was red and white. "Squirtle, I choose you!" A teenage girl in a baseball cap stepped out from the bushes. She had middle dark blonde hair, wore a green vest which underneath had a cropped top, short shorts, and had two other pokeballs on her belt. Squirtle flashed from the ball, and assumed battle position. "Squirt, squirt!" "Who is this?" Cortex snapped. "The name's Amelia Krest and I'm helping this guy out. Plus there's not a thing you can do about it." She smiled deviously. "Squirtle, water gun!" The tiny turtle compressed its neck and shot gallons of water at about a thousand miles an hour into Metal Sonic. The wall of water shot Metal Sonic back into a tree. Metal Sonic picked himself up and retaliated by shooting a ball of black shield energy, into Squirtle, knocking it unconscious almost instantly. "Ok, minor setback…" Amelia returned Squirtle to its pokeball. "Go, Alakazam!" Amelia threw her second pokeball. The Pokemon appeared, and psychically bent the spoon in its hand menacingly. "Confusion, now!" Alakazam shot sound, and psychic waves toward Metal Sonic, but he wasn't affected. Metal Sonic buzzed in denial. "Crap… ok then, this isn't gonna work. Return!" Alakazam returned to its ball. "Last chance…" She smiled, and picked up her only Dark Ball. "Go, Mewtwo!" The ball hit the ground, and Mewtwo appeared. It laughed, and psychically said, "Child's play, master…" Amelia looked her Mewtwo in the eyes. "Let's be smart about this, now." She replied back, psychically of course. "Dark Pulse let's do it!" She yelled out loud. Mewtwo held out its hand, and shot a pulse of energy into Metal Sonic's motor. "Well that can't be good..." Eggman's voice said just before the android prepared to explode. "Run!" Amelia motioned to Sonic. "Pft, have you met me?" Sonic picked up his sword, took Amelia by the hand, and ran. "Well, might as well not stop. I'm on my way to the castle, wanna come with?" Amelia looked relieved. "I've been stranded here for hours, thanks to that wretched Team Rocket; I'll take any civilization I can find." She jumped into Mewtwo's arms and they sped off to the castle not far from there. The explosion happen mere seconds afterwards.

Meanwhile at the lab, Professor E. Gad typed at the computer, after reading trace amounts of explosive radiation near the Soda Jungle. "Hello, Luigi this is E. Gad. I'm reading some minor radiation levels that might need some looking in to. Would you mind doing so?" "Sure-a thing Professor, me and-a Mario will look in a minute." "Excellent my boy that was all I needed." Before he cut off communication, a knock on the door stopped him from pressing the button. "Oops, I'll be there in a minute. He opened the door to find Sonic, and a strange looking girl there. "Good heavens, Sonic what are you doing here? I thought you were on a date." "I was, until the hammer was reintroduced." He nonchalantly swept his fingers across his ears. "Well, I'll tell the gang you and a guest have arrived here at my headquarters." Luigi tapped on the screen. "We already know…" Luigi smiled into the camera E. Gad laughed, as he turned off his Horror. When the bros got there, Sonic and Amelia were eating, oddly enough not cucumber sandwiches, but sushi at E. Gad's request for his guests to try a new recipe. "We found that-a the radiation was caused by an explosion, most likely something that-a Eggman created." Mario said, deadly serious. Sonic waved his hands in the air. "Ok, arrest us; we fended off Metal Sonic in the jungle." "But please don't really arrest us." Amelia said, scared for her freedom. "We're not gonna arrest you, but we do need you to come with us; we are coming up with a new battle plan, to finally royally trounce Bowser once and for all!" Luigi said, tapping his foot impatiently. Mewtwo put his arms around Amelia. "Hey, I know I love you like family, but don't push your luck…" Amelia put on an annoyed smile. "Holy cannoli! Your pet there needs to learn boundaries…" Sonic averted his eyes in disgust "Pet? This is my companion, Mewtwo. One of the only two in the world." She glared at Sonic. "I thought there was only one Mewtwo in existence." Mario looked puzzled. "Even Mewtwos find love thank you very much!" She said, somewhat angered. "Yeah, and he found his in you." Amelia's cheeks went red. "I'm not gonna take this. Do you want my help or not?" "That depends, are you and your Mewtwo gonna get a room?" Mario snickered at Sonic's joke.

When they got to the castle, they found the stained glass window of Peach always in front of the castle in bits all over the bridge. "Princess!" Mario ran into the room. Dragon picked himself up off the floor. "He's got an invincibility star; Stand back!" Bowser held the three princesses in his arms. They kicked and flailed around trying to escape but it was no use, as Bowser gassed them into submission. "I'm just borrowing these ladies for a moment." He laughed evilly, and piloted his Koopa Clown Car out the smashed stained glass window. "Damn it!" Dragon yelled as he kicked the wall. "I shouldn't have turned around!" It's not your fault Dragon." Sonic said trying to comfort him. "If they die, their blood will be on my hands!" He sat down, frustrated with his actions. "Where is everyone else?" "They all got ambushed by Wizenhimer and the others." "Where are they?" Amelia asked. "Downstairs in the flipping basement." "Don't worry future bro in law, we've got this." Mario winked to Dragon, and they all rushed downstairs. Wizenhimer had Oliver held upside down. "Rancid scum." He effortlessly threw Oliver into the always semi-flooded basement water. Crash spun off Wario as much as he could, Steve and Young Link kept Waluigi on the edge, while Spyro, and Banjo-Kazooie fended off the rest. "Need some help?" Dragon charged Wizenhimer, but was thrown to the side. "Nice try, mush brain." Wizenhimer laughed. "Hey! Jokes are my thing." Dragon took him by the throat. "Call off your attack, or I'll crush your windpipe!" Dragon said playfully, yet menacingly at the same time. "You heard the punk, back down." They all stopped fighting, and watched the horror as Dragon stepped over to the Lethal Lava Land painting. "I didn't want to do this sir, but you left me no alternative." Dragon smiled, like he always did, and said in a childish tone of voice, "Bye!" He threw Wizenhimer into the painting screaming. It rippled as he disappeared into it, never to return again. Dragon turned to the people behind him. "I, Dragon Toadstool King of the Mushroom Kingdom, declare that this war ends today!" He spoke to his friends, and enemies alike. "Leave now, and I'll let you all go free of charge. In fact, I'll let you come to my official coronation." He smiled, feeling generous despite what happened. "And what if we don't?" Wario asked stupidly. "Then you will all individually need to pay 40 Million coins to the kingdom's charity." He snickered. "Bleh, charity? We're outta here stinkers!" Waluigi grabbed Wario by the beefy arm, and ran up the stairs. "Anyone else?" Mario asked. Ashnee, Clyde and Kyle all stepped out the door, walked into town calm, cool, and collected. "So that's it?" Ashnee asked. "I guess so…" Kyle replied. "Well, I was tired of the darn war anyway." Clyde smiled.

"Well, shall we get to it then?" Dragon smiled. "We've got some princesses to save." They started on their journey once more, made a bit simpler since they had both propeller mushrooms. "That must be it." Aku-Aku flew in front of everyone else, to lead them. Crash and his jetpack flew right behind. "It's pretty odd that-a Bowser would make a new-a castle right in the middle of Dimble Wood." Luigi said, scratching his head. "He's so dumb; it doesn't matter where his castle is, as long as he knows where it is." Dragon smirked. They made an emergency landing while bullet bills whizzed by. Young Link broke free from his shield of wings, and put his mask on in the air. He brought down his sword, and sliced a bill launcher straight in half. The others landed and prepared to make their way around the unfinished back wall, where the throne room should be. Dragon began giving orders. "Mario Bros, Oliver, and Crash, flank left. Spyro, Banjo, Steve and Tingle is it? Flank right. Amelia and her cat thing, you're with me." They followed their orders, and snuck in. "Use this power up to free the girls." Dragon gave Mario a Dragon suit. "Everyone else, keep the guards 'occupied' I've got a date with destiny, and isn't gonna end with a kiss." He winked to the team, and ran to left room which was named: Temporary Throne Room. When he walked in, Bowser was sitting in his salvaged throne. "I knew you would be her, but I didn't think you'd be here this early. Wizenhimer said he had it under control." "Well, he's probably soufflé by now." Dragon smirked. "Well, that's all in the past now." Bowser stood and put up his fists. "Now is the time, let the battle of fate commence" He roared at Dragon, and charged. Dragon jumped out of the way, and then took the Kangaroo Suit from his coat. He transformed, and jumped forward; bringing a boxing gloved fist down in a haymaker fashion. Bowser stepped back, and tried to punch from behind, but was too far away to connect. He then tucked into his shell, and slid into Dragon. He tried to push back, but there was just too much mass behind it, that he instead was pushed into the wall and being quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. The power up failed, and returned to its raw form. "More where that came from sir." Dragon smiled. "Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Bowser placed a bell on his choker. With a grumbling meow, he turned into the devastating, yet adorable Cat Bowser. He charged at full speed into the wall making pieces of it fall all over the place. "You're going to make the place fall!" Dragon yelled. "Well don't let it 'oh great king'" Bowser's laugh echoed through-out the whole castle. "Plus I've got help." Eggman and Grunty in a mech suit jumped from the airship above. "Thanks to the genius of all of us villains, we have created the ultimate King Krusher!" The trio of villains laughed as they went trigger happy with bullet bills. The targeting bullet bills chased Dragon down, and prepared to detonate, and looked like Dragon's fate had been sealed, but before they detonated, they returned to their launcher. "What?" Eggman moved the mech out of the way before it was destroyed by its own artillery. Rosalina floated down in front of Dragon. She looked back to him and winked. "Get up Draggy; we have a battle to win." Peach and Daisy ran up beside the two. "All right ladies, for the our Kingdom!" Bowser roared again. "Leave me to these infernal vermin!" The airship above the throne room flew off and landed. "If you're going to cheat, then I'll cheat." He held out a Smash Ball. "No!" Dragon jumped to grab the smash ball, but Bowser threw it out of reach and into the main room. Peach ran to help Dragon, but was pushed away by his tail. Daisy pulled out her baseball bat, and took a swing. "Nice try, missy" Bowser grabbed the bat and pulled it from her. He tried to hit her with her own weapon, but Dragon's brand new khopesh stopped him. Dragon went for a stab, but was then blocked by the bat. He tried to swing, but that was countered by a tail whip. "I've got all bases covered." Bowser laughed. Dragon punched, but hit the bat. "Strike one." He kicked. But once again hit the bat. "Strike two." Peach and Rosalina jumped up from behind and together hit him over the head with a frying pan. "Strike three and you're out!" Dragon laughed. The smash ball floated back over the throne room. Bowser saw the ball, and bounded up to grab it. "Naughty, naughty." Dragon said leaping as well to stop Bowser from getting it. The two kings jumped towards each other, hell bent on getting the ball. Bowser slashed forward maliciously. Dragon grabbed Bowser's arm, and climbed on top of it in the middle of the air. His legs compressed like a spring tightly wound, then jumped off of it, like a diving board, and kicked the smash ball. The ball shattered, and powerful energy washed all over, and inside of him. "Oh yeah, dog! Let's finally get this party started." He winked, and an explosion of light ensued. "I am the King of the Mushroom Kingdom, and this war is over." The light faded slightly, and Dragon's clothes were completely gold. He held his sword, which was made of gold as well. Dragon flew at about a million miles an hour at Bowser. Bowser looked away as he was metaphorically torn to shreds. The sword came from five hundred directions at once, and wouldn't stop coming. "Having fun?" Dragon taunted. Mario heard the commotion, ran into the room. "We-a so need him in the next-a Smash Bros." He laughed, and watched Bowser get hit from sixteen million directions. "It's almost therapeutic." Peach said, almost entranced by the Final Smash. Finally when Dragon felt like he had punished him enough, he took the flat of the blade, and slashed downward. Unfortunately, Bowser didn't bounce, and hit the floor. "I'd say it's your turn." Daisy smiled, and waved to Bowser as she took the repaired Minus Watch, and threw it down in front of him. Dragon stuck his thumbs up sarcastically, as Bowser was teleported to the Minus Zone. "Well, that was fun…" They all laughed hysterically.

At the coronation, everyone sat as they watched Dragon finally receive his crown. Toadsworth straightened his bow tie. "I am truly proud to present you, Dragon Toadstool with the crown of the kingdom. We all trust that you, and your newlywed wife, Queen Rosalina shall protect this kingdom as long as you both shall live. The two looked at each other, and thought the exact same thing. "We Do!" The couple kissed, as the fireworks went off, and the crowd clapped happily under the blanket of thousands of glimmering stars.

After the coronation, the clean-up began. "Well, he who wears the crown cleans the mess." Dragon laughed. All of a sudden, a portal opened up in the middle of the courtyard. "Excuse me; we just finished this up, so please just don't." Dragon groaned as a young woman appeared from inside. "Dad, it's great to see you so young." She said. Dragon looked behind him. "Uh, now really sweetie, I have one child, named Oliver." He pointed to Oliver cleaning up. "Let me explain, I am Juliet Toadstool, second heir to the crown of the new Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser is back, and only you can stop him!" Dragon looked at Rosalina, and she looked back. "Well, as a good friend of mine once said, 'A-llonsy!'"

The End!

Dear readers,

Thank you so much for reading my story, The Lost Brother. I'll keep doing what I'm doing, just for out of my love for making stories, but I'll be taking a bit of a break, as this one has left my brain in smoldering bits, but it won't be too long until I continue this in Fan Fiction number two:

Return of The Lost Brother.


End file.
